Hope
by DarknessQueen12
Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail? KagxInuT
1. Chapter 1: New Beginnig

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 1: New Beginning**

* * *

A bright light is all that can be seen.

The voices of her friends has long faded out.

The pain that she felt is no longer there.

She feels numb.

Her life flashes before her eyes, she sees all of her memories.

The good and the bad.

She is surrounded by a white light.

Suddenly she is thrown back, free falling through the sky and lands in the water. She gasp letting the salty tasting water enter her lungs. She thought that all hope is lost and the darkness begins to enter her vision.

Gasping for air like a greedy man counting his wealth, she looks around to see that she is on the shore of a beach. For the first time since she arrived in this new place, she sweeps at this new beginning.

* * *

**word cout: 135**


	2. Chapter 2: First Week

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**A/n: I am rewriting the chapter by changing the words. Also I am in need of a beta but this beta needs to be able to repsonse quickly or give me a time where they can have my chapters finish so everyone can be happy. This whole story is dedicated to Ikutolover93**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 2: First Week**

* * *

It's been a full week since she appear in this era. She has been wondering aimlessly for a week, in hopes to find the village named Edo. She comes across a small trading post and decides to rest for a bit.

Kagome leans against the wooden frame staring blankly at the view in front of her. She has tried to kill herself the second day she was here. The grief and guilt was becoming too much for her. When she stabbed herself with a dagger that she stole from one of the villages, she came to realize that she couldn't die.

She hates how she cannot die. She hates how pathetic she is for trying to commit suicide. She just hates herself for all of this heartache.

Kagome sighs at the long first week she had in this new era.

* * *

**word count: 140**


	3. Chapter 3: Three Months

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 3: Three months**

* * *

Three months since Kagome has enter this era, she doesn't understand how far back she is but that doesn't stop her from trying to kill herself to escape this hell. She looks at the rolling grass in thought. She has found a village where she can use her miko powers at and yet she doesn't feel any happiness. The village is south of the western border and the Western Army often take residences in this small village.

Today Kagome decides to take the day off and enjoy the warm rays of the sun. It's been three lonely months since she arrive here, where here is. She sighs in content at the peace she is surrounded by that was until she heard a frightful scream.

* * *

**Word Count: 124**


	4. Chapter 4: Death Wish

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 3: Three months**

* * *

Three months since Kagome has enter this era, she doesn't understand how far back she is but that doesn't stop her from trying to kill herself to escape this hell. She looks at the rolling grass in thought. She has found a village where she can use her miko powers at and yet she doesn't feel any happiness. The village is south of the western border and the Western Army often take residences in this small village.

Today Kagome decides to take the day off and enjoy the warm rays of the sun. It's been three lonely months since she arrive here, where here is. She sighs in content at the peace she is surrounded by that was until she heard a frightful scream.

* * *

**Word Count: 124**


	5. Chapter 5: Six Months

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 5: Six Months**

* * *

It's been six long months and three attempts at killing herself later, she is walking through the snow blizzard. Hungry and cold, she treks on trying to find shelter in this wintery death that likes to taunt her.

She is weak from malnourishment and not a proper night of sleep.

The nightmares get worst every time she closes her eyes.

Feeling too weak to continue, Kagome collapse in the snow. The coldness bites at her already redden cheeks as her eyes droop close.

Warmth, how odd that she can feel warmth from the snow. Kagome shifts her body to feel something heavily weighing her down. She opens her eyes to see that she is no longer out in the cold but in a candle lit room cover by pelts of fur.

She struggles to sit up and remove the pelts as she goes. Kagome feels someone watching her.

Her eyes scan the room to find a pair of hard golden eyes glaring at her.

She gasp in surprise.

"Miko, explain."

* * *

**Word Count: 171**


	6. Chapter 6: Gold

**2Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 6: Gold**

* * *

Gold.

The color reminds her of Inuyasha.

Her heart clenches in pain at the thought of never seeing him again. Tears swell in her brown eyes, she looks down at her fisted hands.

Those golden eyes watch her. Analyzing her. Waiting for her to speak up.

She remembers that Inuyasha's father has golden eyes and silver hair as well. She looks up again squinting in the dimly lit room to see a shimmer of silver that reflecting from the candle's light.

Hard golden eyes and silver hair

_The Great Inu no Taisho_

* * *

**Word Count: 92**


	7. Chapter 7: Smell

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

**A/N: Ikutolover93 gave me the idea to write a InuTaisho and Kagome pairing. Remember this is more Tragedy/Angst but there will be a twisted sense of romance. I usually write Romance stories but I have been on the gloom and doom side of things because of this month.**

**Chapter 7: Smell**

* * *

Toga stares at the strange miko. She has a haunting look in her eyes making him frown inward. He was patrolling his lands when he found her past out. He carried her back to the Western Fortress in order to warm her up and question her.

Even though she smells of death from the lack of proper care, he couldn't help but pity the girl. "You reek of death onna." He states turning his nose up to emphasize his point.

The miko narrows her brown orbs at him but said nothing to his rudeness.

"You'll take a bath with the help of my personal servant." With that he left, leaving his servant take this girl to the bathing house.

"_Bastard."_

Toga smirks at her words.

* * *

**Word Count: 125**


	8. Chapter 8: Bath

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 8: Bath**

* * *

Kagome slips into the hot springs. Her body relaxes to the temperature of the water as she lets out a pleasurable moan forgetting about a certain Lord. She hasn't bathe in a hot spring in a long time.

She hums in content as the servant enters the private bathing quarters to help Kagome wash up. Kagome lets the demoness massage her hair with the shampoo earning another moan of approval.

After the servant left to fetch her appropriate clothing, Kagome sinks into the water soaking up its promise of keep her warm. She sighs in relief to have a hot bath. The servant reenters the bath house for her.

"Time to dress and eat." The servant told her.

* * *

**Word Count: 118**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Meeting

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**A/N: Again, I am in need of a beta and it's a bit troubling to search through the betas to find one that will beta an Inuyasha story. Also, I have not giving up on Daddy Kisses Teacher, I will update that story Thursday. I am trying to think of how to word the next chapter of that story. Anways, if anyone knows of a beta that does Inuyasha stories fill free to leave it in a PM or Review. Until then, I will reread my chapters and correct anything or arrange anything in them. I do apologize for errors.**

**Chapter 9: Family meeting**

* * *

Kagome enters the royal dining hall to see Inuyasha's father, Inu no Taisho and another demon looking similar to the Great Dog Demon. She walks over to sit on the opposite side of Inu no Taisho, who is sitting to the left of the male demon.

She looks at the new member at the table to recognize that he must be the father of Inu no Taisho. "Greetings miko, my son here told me that he has found on our lands." The demon's voice held warmth while being stern.

"You are correct. I was passed out when he must have found me." Kagome replies with respect in her voice while shooting a glare at the other Inu youkia. The elder of the two Inu's laughs heartily at them, "I seen my son is, as smooth as ever, with the ladies." His golden eyes twinkle with mischief causing Kagome to flush at his meaning.

Inu no Taisho scoff at his father's words. _As if I'd lie with such filth._ He thought bitterly.

* * *

**Word count: 171**


	10. Chapter 10: Spar

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 10: Spar**

* * *

It's been two weeks since Kagome has woken up in the Western Fortress, she is currently sitting in her room letting the servant known as Keiko braid her. With every tug or brush, Kagome seems to feel more and more melancholy about being here. "There you are milady." Keiko says patting her softly on the shoulders.

Kagome gets up to check out her hair in the mirror beside her balcony. She sees a flash of white, red, and yellow making her glaze shift from her reflection to outside. She walks over to the window doors to see Inu no Taisho sparring with his father.

Tic for tack, Inu no Taisho never missed a beat, Kagome rests her hand on the glass trying to willed herself to get a better look at the sparring match. All of a sudden, Inu no Taisho's golden orbs look up to see Kagome staring down at him. His eyes narrow at her, he jumps out of the way of his father's sword just in time.

* * *

**Word Count: 170**


	11. Chapter 11: Anger

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 11: Anger**

* * *

Inu no Taisho hasn't been in the best of mood since he brought that miko back to his home. He figures that his father would drill her for answers about being in their territory but all he's been is nice and friendly towards her.

Inu no Taisho decided to challenge his father to a sparring match to release this anger. So now he is standing in the snow cover garden glaring at his father as he draws his sword for attack. "What is the matter _son_?" The Lord of the West taunts the Prince. Growling menacingly, he springs into action zig-zagging trying to catch his father off guard.

The clinking of metal is heard throughout the garden as well as growls and taunting words. Inu no Taisho is thrown back, he lands on his feet glaring at his father. He can feel someone staring at him, he looks up to see the miko watching them. He narrows his golden eyes at her.

* * *

**Word Count: 162**


	12. Chapter 12: Library

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 12: Library**

* * *

It's been two days since Toga has seen Kagome. He wonders what that infuriating woman is up too. He walks the halls trying to listen to where the miko has ran off to. As he nears the library he hears the turning of pages and string of curses. Toga opens the door to the library to see Kagome sitting in the floor surrounded by books.

Toga leans against the door frame with his arms cross over his broad chest. His golden eyes watching the young miko hard at work. Every books she skims through, placing into a different pile, and she has her hair in a mess where she has been running her hands through. "You can read?" Toga asks curious about this strange woman.

Kagome looks up to see the handsome Prince of the West at the entryway. _'Wait, when did I start referring to him as handsome?'_ Kagome scowls at him "Yes, where I'm from as a child I was taught how to read and write." She says proudly of being from the future not that he knows that. "And where is that?" he asks raising a perfect silver brow.

'_Crap.'_

* * *

**Word Count: 193**

**DarknessQueen12:** I'm trying to keep the word count under 200 but I will make other chapters follow along with more detail as one review so kindly ask for. I hope that will help but this is set in drabbles. So I will add more information in other chapters to show the development of InuTaisho and Kagome's relationship.


	13. Chapter 13: Disrespect

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 13: Disrespect**

* * *

Kagome didn't know how to tell Toga where she is from, she isn't hundred perfect sure how far back she is in time. Kagome is guessing roughly six to seven hundred years back. "Miko, I asked you a question." Toga says annoyed by waiting. _'It's very canning how much he acts like Sesshoumaru half of the time and Inuyasha the other half. Despite the fact he is their father but geez.' _Kagome rolls her eyes at her thoughts.

A growl interrupts her causing a small gaps of surprise when she is suddenly pinned to the floor by a very annoyed Inu demon. Kagome struggles to get out of Toga's grip "Get off!" she croaks out.

"Toga!" a familiar voice roars pulling the Prince off of the miko.

Kagome props herself on her elbows trying to caught her breath to see Toga pinned against the opposite wall by his father.

"The bitch disrespected me!" Toga's voice roars, his usual golden eyes are rimmed with red.

* * *

**Word Count: 164**


	14. Chapter 14: Not From Here

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 14: Not From Here**

* * *

Later that evening, around dinner time Kagome sits in her usual spot across from the Prince of the West who is currently MAI. She glares at his seat "I do apologize for his absences but he has other matters to attend to." Toga's father says. Kagome looks at the Lord "It is my fault." She says, making the Lord keen in more.

"I mean I didn't tell him that I'm not from here." She says shrugging.

"That I know my child." The Lord laughs at her words.

"I mean I'm not from this era." Kagome replies with a stern voice.

The Lord of the West is interested as to what she means by this "I do not completely understand, Kagome." He told her. She gives him a kind smile about to explain until the dinning hall's doors open to revile the Prince with two demoness on either side of him.

Kagome glares at him "Excuse me." She says as kindly as she could before leaving the room, she walks right pass Toga without a second glance.

'_He may be handsome but he is an ungrateful dog.'_ She thought stomping towards her room. All of the servants of the home are left shaking by the reiki that is rolling off of her in waves.

* * *

**Word Count: 213**

**DarknessQueen12:** I may or may not go over my 200 word limit that I have set for myself but if I do, it will be every now and then. But all of the other chapters will most likely be under 200 words. In the next few chapters the chapters will be longer than the previous ones or in other words will be more than 200 words.


	15. Chapter 15: Sensei

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 15: Sensei**

* * *

The next morning, Keiko helps Kagome dress and prepare for her lessons that the Lord of the West so kindly enrolled her in. Keiko leads her down the halls, Kagome lets out a yawn form being up so early and without breakfast, and her stomach is starting to complain.

"I promise after an hour you will break for breakfast." Keiko says shyly at hearing Kagome's stomach. The miko blushes looking down "Do not worry, milady, Chie-sama is a highly respected sensei in the West." Keiko praises giving Kagome a smile over her shoulder.

"As long as I get to eat before my stomach eats me than I am fine." Kagome says jokingly.

"Here we are!" Keiko says happily opening the doors to see an elder kitsune sitting in the middle of the floor, the long fiery red hair has hints of grey in it giving away her age, and her eyes are close as if she is meditating. "Chie-sama, I have brought Kagome-san as the Lord instructed." Keiko says bowing deeply.

The kistune opens her eyes to take a good look at the woman that Keiko has brought her. "A miko? In the Western Fortress none the less, that is that sly dog thinking?" Chie scoffs rudely.

* * *

**Word Count: 207**


	16. Chapter 16: Nightly Encounters

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 16: Nightly Encounters**

* * *

Toga went out patrolling the borders of his lands, he has been distancing himself from the woman that has been with them for almost a month. Everywhere he goes in his home he can smell cherry blossoms and vanilla making his beast stir. So he has been engorging himself in women, sake, or patrolling the lands.

Toga has been gone two days, he is traveling back to the Fortress to get well deserved sleep. He quietly runs down the halls, heading towards the private bathing quarters that his father or Kagome use as well.

The moon is set high in the night sky, he enters the private bathing quarter. He sheds out of his armor, he starts to remove his clothes until he ears someone singing. Toga walks over to the drape like door and pull it back to see Kagome in the hot springs singing a tune.

His beast purrs at the sight of the young woman bathing causing Toga to growl in response. Kagome quickly covers herself and turns to see Toga standing there without his armor on and his kimono open to revile his chest. "Hentai!" Kagome screams throwing a nearby shoe at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, _miko_." He dodges the shoes growling at her.

* * *

**Word Count: 208**


	17. Chapter 17: Lessons Pt 1

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Inspirated by: Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**

**Chapter 17: Lesson Pt. 1**

* * *

Toga has been watching Kagome for the last hour. The miko has been living in the Western Fortress for about two months. Today's lesson is the traditional dance that all female youkia or royal human must learn in order to attend the mating ball that the Lord and Lady of the West is holding for their son.

Toga snorts at the thought of mating to someone that his parents pick out. Chie snaps her fan close rubbing her temples at the miko. She couldn't understand why she can't seem to grasp the simple dance.

"Girl, are you that draft on your feet?" Chie snaps glaring at her. Kagome glares up from the spot on the floor where she felt "It's not like I have to attend this stupid thing!" Kagome counters crossing her arms over her chest.

Chie gives her a wicked grin causing both inu demon and miko to give her a wary look "That, my dear, is where you are wrong." She laughs humorlessly at the young woman sitting before her.

* * *

**Word Count: 173**


	18. Chapter 18: Lessons Pt 2

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Inspirated by: Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**

**Chapter 18: Lesson Pt. 2**

* * *

An hour went by with more curses and falls that Toga swore that the human will be sore for a week! He never pays to much attention to Kagome's lessons but today he had to stick around making him roll his eyes at the attempts that the kitsune does with the human.

Screaming in frustration, Chie storms off towards the door leaving a stun Kagome in her awake. Toga bends over in laughter at how red Chie is from Kagome's fail attempts at dancing. Kagome looks in the direction of the laughing dog "Shut up, I'd like to see you try." Kagome snaps crossing her arms again in annoyance.

Toga straightens up with a smirk lingering on his lips.

"I accept that challenge _Ka-go-me_." He taunts her

* * *

**Word Count: 127**


	19. Chapter 19: Lessons Pt 3

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Inspirated by Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**

**Chapter 19: Lesson Pt. 3**

* * *

Toga holds his hand out to Kagome, she takes it with grace. The music is playing softly in the back ground as Toga moves with grace. Kagome stumbles a bit "Force on me." He says making her look at him and not her feet. "Shut up and dance." She orders narrowing her brown eyes.

A smirk tugs at the corner of his mouth, "Follow my lead." He whispers in her ear causing her to shiver from his hot breath.

Toga pulls her around the huge ballroom having her force on him. Kagome begins to dance without a stumble. Even when Toga twirls her around causing her to laugh at how playful the Prince is being. He pulls her back to his chest moving with ease.

Kagome's laughter fills the room.

Chie stands at the doorway watching the Prince dance with the miko.

* * *

**Word Count: 147**


	20. Chapter 20: Lessons Pt 4

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Inspirated by Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon**

**Chapter 20: Lesson Pt. 4**

* * *

Toga dips Kagome back, her neck became oddly expose at the right time. He feels his beast stir within him. The gold are outline with red, the eyes of predator looks over the perfectly lightly tan skin, he inhales in her scent of cherry blossoms and vanilla making him growl.

Toga brings Kagome up roughly before pushing her away. Kagome stumbles back in a daze at what just happen. Chie walks in the room as the Prince flashes out "Toga!" Kagome calls to him.

Chie places her hand on the younger woman "Do not worry about him child." Chie says turning Kagome back to her lessons. Kagome cast a glance over her shoulder where the young Prince of the West was last seen before he disappeared.

_I can't possibly be falling for him?_

* * *

**Word Count: 133**


	21. Chapter 21: Loneliness

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 21: Loneliness**

* * *

Kagome spent the rest of the week improving her dancing. Chie keeps her busy with her lessons as well as her other lessons of being a proper lady. Kagome is sitting in front of her maid, letting the young demoness braid her raven locks into an elegant French braid then twisting it into a perfect bun.

Today the Lords, Lady's and their children of the North, East, and South are arriving before high noon. Kagome isn't a bid worried just frustrated at Toga for his disappearing act. He seem so _playful_ almost as if she was with…_Inuyasha_.

"Miko-sama, are you alright?" her maid asks worried about the young priestess in front of her. Kagome sighs while getting to her feet leaving her maid in a state of confusion before leaving her room only in her plain pink kimono with white petals around the edges of the material.

All she feels is bitterness, sadness, and most of all loneliness.

* * *

**Word Count: 158**


	22. Chapter 22: Frustration

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 22: Frustration**

* * *

Toga sits in one of the many trees that rest in the western garden of the palace. All of his thoughts have been swirling back to a certain raven hair miko. Everything about her is refreshing yet frustrating all at the same time! Closing his eyes, he relaxes into the cherry blossom tree taking in a deep breath. His sense smooth over in a light haze, his right leg dangles in the air letting the light breeze move it every now and then.

His beast purrs at the familiar aura approaching the gardens. Toga's face scrounge in an angry expression. His golden orbs open in search of the person responsible for disturbing him.

Golden rest on the outline of a woman sitting a few yards away from him. his beast stirs once more in acknowledge of whom it is. Toga groans at the thought of _her_. His eyes slid close, giving an annoyed huff, and only thinking about how she would show up when he is thinking of her.

_Damn miko_

* * *

**Word Count: 171**


	23. Chapter 23: North

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 23: North**

* * *

Later that evening, Toga grace his parents and company with his presence. He strolls into the royal dining hall with an unnamed bitch at his side. The eyes of his father bore into him like a predator watching it prey, except this stare is out of annoyance.

Kagome walks in shortly after Toga bowing in respect before settling down in her usual seat next to an unknown demon. The wolf demon of the North turns to greet Kagome, "My, my, the rumors are true." He grins wolfishly. Kagome raising a brow at him. "You are an exquisite human indeed." He says grasping her hands, leaning to give them a polite kiss.

A growl in heard throughout the royal dining halls and shattering of glass as well.

A strong odor of acid is present in the air.

* * *

**Word Count: 136**


	24. Chapter 24: Temper, temper

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do No Own**

**Chapter 24: Temper, temper**

* * *

"_Toga!"_

Growling at how things at dinner escalate so quickly and ended so horribly. A firm knock at the door sent another round of growling at whoever dares to cross paths with the Prince of the West.

The door opens, the scent of vanilla and cherry blossoms and the sound of whining is heard. Kagome steps into the destroyed room of the Prince. She overlooks the mess that he created with the huge temper tantrum that he thrown.

Brown eyes search through the mess to see the silhouette standing by the huge bay window. The light of the moon cast a dark shadow on the ill-tempered Prince, Kagome walks over to him. His golden eyes cut to her causing her to pause in her mid-stride across the room.

"**Miko."**

Gold turn red.

* * *

**Word Count: 132**


	25. Chapter 25: Understanding

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 25: Understanding**

* * *

Kagome stands her ground against the ill-temper Inu. She has dealt with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in her past or his future. She will not be threaten or order around by this _dog_!

"Don't miko me!" she shouts placing his hands on her hips. "You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and more like a well behave Prince." She orders with determination in her voice.

In seconds, she finds herself press into the soft pelts across Toga's bed with the said Prince above her baring his fangs. "You'll do well to not order me around, _miko_." He growls into her face. Kagome's glare waivers for a moment in fear yet she did not back down from him.

The fight of control is clear in the young Prince's eyes yet the miko bravely reaches up with her left hand to stroke his cheek out of comfort. "I'm sorry to offend you but you had no right." She whispers.

Toga's beast won over the control, his eyes red closes as he nuzzles her hand lovingly.

**"Mate."** His beast purrs.

* * *

**Word Count: 178**


	26. Chapter 26: Kagome

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 26: Kagome**

* * *

The morning rays creep into the room of destruction to basket its warm glow on the pair that is occupied the bed of furry pelts. Kagome is nest snuggly on top of Toga's chest, her head tuck under his chin.

Kagome's right hand is spade open as her finger are lightly entangle into his long mane of silver. One of Toga's arms is drape across her lower back as the other is resting its hand against her left shoulder where it's self-consciously tracing circles with the tip of its claws against the expose flesh.

If anyone was to walk in on this sight they would assume that the Prince has taken a mate. As intimate as this display is, it's only the innocence of two friends that are at an understanding with one and other.

Golden eyes stare down at the sleeping raven beauty with a content smile on his face.

_Kagome…_

* * *

**Word Count: 152**


	27. Chapter 27: Warmth

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 27: Warmth**

* * *

Warmth.

It has been a while since she has felt any warmth.

All of her thoughts swirl around in her head, her eyes heavy with emotion.

A stroke of kindness, she opens her eyes to see gold staring at her. Kagome jerks upward causing her loss of balance and topple over the bed. A laughter is rip through the room "Oh yeah laugh it up, you dog." Kagome grumbles from the floor.

She sits up rubbing the back of her head from her fall. Toga slips off the bed crouching in front of her. His golden eyes twinkle with mischief and amusement.

"My apologies." He says standing up, offering his hand to her.

"Dispute being a moody Prince, I guess you have some manners." Kagome says.

* * *

**Word Count: 126**


	28. Chapter 28: Memory Pt 1

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 28: Memory Pt. 1**

* * *

Once Toga helps Kagome to her feet, she looks around the room to find out that she must have slept in here. Kagome's face flush with redness as the memories from last night come dancing back to her mind.

_Kagome gently caress Toga's face turning to calm him down. He nuzzles her face with affection and love. His red eyes open to stare down at the woman below him, he growls in content. He leans his forehead against Kagome, __**"Mate."**__ He spoke deeply. "Toga, please come back to yourself." Kagome whispers in fear. His beast frowns at the spike of fear in her scent __**"Do you not wish to be mine, mate?"**__ he snarls._

_Kagome recalls about how Inu's speak with actions than words. Toga's beast must be offended by her sudden fear. She places both hands on either side of his face._

* * *

**Word Count: 143**


	29. Chapter 29: Memory Pt 2

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 29: Memory Pt. 2**

* * *

'_Please Toga come back to me.' She thought leaning up confusing the beast. She closes her eyes and kisses Toga fully on his lips. The beast purrs in delight closing his eyes, he places one hand behind her head drawing her closer as the other supports both of their weights._

_Toga pulls back looking at the woman before him, his beast still aware as well. Kagome leas back down drawing the Inu Prince with her. She places his head close to her chest and begin to hum a soft melody to calm him down._

Kagome blushes deeply at the memory at how his beast claims her to be his mate. She shakes her head, her eyes look to see the young Prince finishing putting his armor on. Toga turns towards the miko, he strolls over to her.

* * *

**Word Count: 137**


	30. Chapter 30: Warning

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**A/N: There will be a time jump soon. After the events of this mating ball that's when it'll come along, I already know what the ending chapter of all of this may or may not upset you. I apologize.**

**Chapter 30: Warning**

* * *

"I apologize but I must attend the courts before the mating event happens." Toga said stroking her cheek lovingly. "Also, you must be careful. These Prince are also looking for their next mate or bitch to bed." He told her dropping his hand. Kagome frowns at the last of his words.

The door opens signaling that Toga is leaving and shortly after that Keiko enters the room with a knowing smile. "No." Kagome told her firmly. She laughs "Come along, Miko-sama, you must bathe." She told kindly.

* * *

**Word Count: 87**


	31. Chapter 31: Arrival

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO Not Own**

**Chapter 31: Arrival**

* * *

It's the week before the annual mating ceremony that the West. Prince Toga is standing at the gates along with his father awaiting for the arrival of the Lord's and Lady's from the bordering lands. It is custom that they arrive one week prior to the event. Toga had better things to do than wait for the old leaders of the bordering lands to arrive.

"Son, this time next week, we'll be in the midst of getting ready for your celebration and hopes that you'll pick a mate." His father's voice booms with happiness as he pats roughly on the Prince's shoulders. Toga rolls his golden eyes knowing that there is only one person he rather mate than some stuck up demoness.

* * *

**Word Count: 122**

**Author Note: The next series of chapters may have a larger word count due to a certain event coming soon**


	32. Chapter 32: Lord and Lady of the South 1

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Chapter 32: Lord and Lady of the South pt. 1**

* * *

"Lord Jinichi and Lady Izuna of the South has arrive." One of the guards announce. Two demons walk through the gates, a man with long fiery red hair pull in a high ponytail with the traditional Lord wardrobe on along with this armor. His violet eyes caught the glance of the Lord and Prince of the West with a smirk. The other demon, is a female with a bob style black hair, she has two green upside down triangles on her cheeks, her dark eyes scans the place looking to see if she could spot the Lady of the house. Her simple red and silver kimono sporting the class of her house along the symbol of a red on the edge of her sleeves.

"What an honor to have an old friend amongst us once more." The Western Lord greets giving the Southern Lord "It's been a long while, eh, Kamui?" Jinichi greets back giving a devilish smile.

* * *

**Meaning: Jinichi- Gentle one, Izuna- spring, and Kamui- power of God  
**

**Word Count: 158**


	33. Chapter 33: Lord and Lady of the South 2

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**Chapter 33: Lord and Lady of the South pt.2**

* * *

"What trouble shall we cause this go around?" Kamui laughs at Jinichi words knowing that when the two were younger they would always cause trouble. It's uncommon for a Lynx and a Dog demon to become friends but somehow they manage. "I wish it was like the old days, friend but this is about my heir finding his mate." Kamui says giving a grin of his own.

Toga rolls his eyes for the second time that afternoon only wishing to be spending time in the gardens where Kagome would practice her archery. _'How boring and odd that the old dog has a friend as mischievous as him.'_

* * *

**Word count: 107**


	34. Chapter 34: Bored

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 34: Bored**

* * *

Once they part ways for the afternoon, Kamui and Toga are left standing at the gates once again awaiting for the North and East to arrive. Toga had a feeling that this ceremony isn't going to go off smoothly. His hand twitches towards his sword Sounga pulse at his side. He silence the sword before his father could question him. "Father must I await with you?" he questions.

Kamui's looks at his son from the corner of his eye. He knew that the demonic sword he possesses demands blood shed yet as corrupted as the sword is his son didn't seem too affected by it. "Is that sword bothering you, pup?" he taunts looking forward knowing that Toga is silently cursing him as he glares ahead.

"I'm merely bored is all?" Toga answers through clenched teeth.

* * *

**Word Count: 136**


	35. Chapter 35: Lord, Lady, & Prince North

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 35: Lord, Lady, and Prince of the North**

* * *

"Lord Kiba, Lady Manatsu, and Prince Kullia has arrive." The same guard from before has announced. Three wolf demons walk through the gates with their heads held high as they walk in. The Alpha of them, his hair is in a high ponytail much like the Lord of the South, along with a brown headband and his bright blue eyes shining with arrogances. His armor and pelts are of the finest and his symbol is as clear as day on his left breast plate.

The Lady of the North is wearing a kimono of the finest silk with dark blue and while Sakura petals as the design. Her brown locks are lighter than her mate's and it's done in a thick braid hanging over her left shoulder. Her green eyes held no warmth nor did she offer a smile.

Last but not least, the Prince of the North. Toga growls at seeing the arrogant Prince of the North. He cannot stand Kullia or trust him for that matter. His short dark brown hair is spike up in all angles almost giving him a bedhead look with a devilish smirk upon his handsome face and his dashing bright blue eyes promising heartbreak.

* * *

**Meaning: Kiba- fang, Manatsu- midsummer, and Kullia- hunter**

**Word Count: 201**


	36. Chapter 36: Insults

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 36: Insults**

* * *

"Kiba-sama, I'm glad you made it." Kamui greets handing the other Lord's hand. Kiba is stricter than the rest of the Lord's and cockier as well. Kiba grips Kamui's hand tightly giving a smirk in return "Likewise, Kamui." He said in disrespect knowing that the dig would be on his best behavior.

"Yo Lord Mutt, you need to learn how to respect my father." Toga orders stepping up to the wolf demon Lord. Kullia took this opportunity to butt in "How about puppy learns his place?" he mocks getting under the dog demon's skin.

Toga was about to lash out another insult when he caught whiff of Kagome's approaching scent. By the looks on Kullia's face he did too. A growl escapes Toga's throat in warning to the other demon.

* * *

**Word Count: 130**


	37. Chapter 37: Intervene

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 37: Intervene**

* * *

Kagome has been practicing and preparing all day. She has decided to spend what little free time she has searching for her favorite Inu demon. She comes across the front gates to see three wolf demons standing in front of the Lord and Prince of the West. Things aren't really looking too good from her view, so she decides to hurry up to prevent any conflict.

"Toga-san!" she calls earning the attention of everyone making her blush as she jobs up to him. Toga turns to give her his full attention, "Miko." He trails off when she glares at him.

"My, my who is this beauty?" Kullia walks around the growling Inu to get a better look at the now blushing Miko.

* * *

**Word Count: 122**


	38. Chapter 38: Stun into Silence

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 38: Stun into Silence**

* * *

Kullia is stun to see such a beautiful human on the other side of his rival. Seeing her blush makes it that more enjoyable to tease her "What do we have here, a whore?" he asks.

A loud smack and the smell of purification is loud and clear in the air. A very stun Wolf Prince is standing with a hand press up to his cheek as if he imagined that she slapped him. "How dare you!" she screeches glaring at him. Toga stood with a proud smirk on his handsome face while the wolf is stun into silence.

"Now if that's all over, we must go. This is rather boring." Lady Manatsu states walking towards the palace leaving her mate shaking his head and her son stun.

* * *

**Word Count: 128**


	39. Chapter 39: Lord and Lady of the East

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Dislcaimer: Do Not Own**

**A/N: This makes up for a long update. I will be starting the gym this week so all stories will be slowed down. I apologize in advance.**

**Chapter 39: The Lord and Lady of the East**

* * *

"Lord Akio and Lady Cho has arrived." The same guard as once before announce. This time Kagome is waiting with Toga making him feel more at ease. The couple who walk through next is an older kitsunes. The male has his orange hair with grey highlighting is braided down his back, his haoris is deep red with a silver fox on the left of his pant leg. His mate has a similar style kimono but the silver fox is on each of her sleeves. Her green hair is put into an elegant bun with deep red ribbons tight in it.

"It's so good to see you, Kamui-same." Akio says with a bow along with his mate, "Greetings friends, beware of the Ookami's they are already starting trouble amongst my home." Kamui says cutting a look towards the young couple beside him. Toga glares at his father knowing the meaning behind his words. "Oh no, this should end with a show!" Cho says giving a soft laugh. Her green eyes look towards Kagome with a knowing look.

* * *

**Meaning- Akio- bright boy, Cho- butterfly**

**Word Count: 176**


	40. Chapter 40: Dinner for Disaster? Pt1

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

**Chapter 40. Dinner for Disaster? Pt. 1**

* * *

Dinner.

Dinner is quiet. No one dare to make a noise.

Kagome looks around the dining table, thinking about the previous dinners that was held before had such friendliness and laughter. She felt like if her presences wasn't here than things would be livelier.

Toga sat across from the Miko, sipping on his sake trying to keep his anger under control. This meal is so mundane, he knew the reason why his parents are even bothering is because of Kagome's sake. His golden eyes look up from his glass to see the worried look upon his female guest's face.

A hidden smirk behind his glass could tell that trouble is about to stir.

* * *

**Word Count: 113**

**A/N: Please please please! Don't hate me T.T Ive been MIA and I'm SO SO SO SO SORRY! I promise to update all stories! I give you at least four or five chapters. AGAIN I'M SORRY!**


	41. Chapter 41: Dinner for Disaster? Pt2

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

**Chapter 41: Dinner for Disaster? Pt. 2**

* * *

"Let's clear the air shall we?" Kiba announced looking towards the only Miko in the room. Kamui glares towards the Northern Lord, "What pray tell, should be clear? We're having a pre-ceremonial dinner before the ball to seek my son's future mate." Kamui demands trying to get the Lord's attention off of his private guest.

Kiba smirks at the Western Lord's words. "Why does the West have a Miko sitting at their royal dining table?" he questions. Kagome looks towards the Western Lord in hopes that he could come up with some farfetched lie. "She is our guest, her services is a great deal for us. Her heart is of gold and bares no ill manner towards demons. Why else would I have such an exquisite lady at my private dining table?" he asks taking a sip of sake with a hum.

Kiba is left speechless at his rival. He glares towards the Miko than the lord.

* * *

**Word Cout: 157**


	42. Chapter 42: Sing a Song

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

**Song Credit: Simple and Clean by Hikaru Utada**

**Chapter 42: Sing a Song**

* * *

As painful as dinner was, Kagome is happy to relax in her private quarters. She relaxes by bathing in the private hot springs connected to her room. She starts to hum a song softly while soaking in the springs.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

Toga is walking by Kagome's room when he heard her soft voice singing a sweet melody. He stops in his steps to listen more carefully to the words.

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,_

His back against the wall beside her door, his eyes slid close to the soft voice. His anger from earlier is starting to crumble away.

* * *

**Word Count: 141**


	43. Chapter 43: Realization

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN**

**Song Credit: Simple and Clean by: Hikaru Utada**

**Chapter 43: Realization**

* * *

_"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Kagome pauses to think over the lyrics. She has long washed away the day's activities. Now she sitting in the hot spring singing her heart out. That's when realization hit her. _'I can't love him.'_ a tear slid down her face, hitting the water. _'He's Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father.'_ Another rolls down her face.

Toga opens his eyes to the scent of salt. Panic, he opens her bedroom doors and rush into the bathing quarters. He didn't think before he barged in to see Kagome standing up quickly to get a towel. Her long raven hair clings to her as she tries to cover her body from the intruder to find Toga standing there embarassed.

"I thought you were hurt…" he trails off to see her tear stain face. Toga walks over to the hot spring and steps in. Kagome gasp at how he is carelessly ruining his clothes. He moves over to her without hesitation to cup her cheek. "Why the tears?" he asks gently wiping them away with the pad of his thumb.

* * *

**Word Count: 213**


	44. Chapter 44: Hidden Truth

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 44: Hidden Truth**

* * *

"_Because I love you.'_ "It's nothing, just silly human emotions." She laughs humorlessly causing the Inu daiyoukia to frown. "Kagome, please tell me." He softly begs her. A shiver went down her spine at the sound of her name on his tongue.

"You're ruining your clothes." She says smiling gently at him. Toga sighs knowing that he wouldn't get an answer from her. He sweeps her off her feet, earning a shriek of surprise as he leaps out of the hot springs dripping water onto the floor setting her down. "I'm fine." She says looks at him.

Toga nods knowing that she isn't convincing him differently. "Why don't you change into dry clothes and stay here with me?" she asks wrapping the towel fully around her body. Toga shook his head before letting his clothes pool around his feet and stepping out of them to be stark naked. Kagome looks over to see him as naked as the day he was born.

"What the hell!" she squeaks turning around blushing madly. "What's the matter _Ka-go-me?_" he chuckles at her innocence.

"Damn dog." She whispers earning another round of chuckles from him.

* * *

**Word Count: 191**


	45. Chapter 45: Trouble

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 45: Trouble**

* * *

The week past by quickly. The annually mating celebration is about to underway. Kagome is standing in her room. Something doesn't feel right. Her reiki has been coiling around inside of her, the Shikon has been giving off a strange electric aura.

She sighs, she walks over to the balcony to watch all of the royals of the youkia world come from all of the land to offer their daughters to the bachelor prince. Her eyes scan the crowds taking in all of the colorful demons that are entering through the gates where she help greet the Lords and Ladys of the North, East, and South.

* * *

**Word Count: 106**


	46. Chapter 46: Gone

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclamer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 46: Gone**

* * *

Toga has been busy preparing for tonight. He rolls his eyes as his advisor goes over the details and what is acceptable. Toga felt Kagome's reiki flare causing him to leave the reach quickly. He sprints down the hallways, turning and dodging the servants as he went.

Something feels off, like something threatening is about to happen.

A snarl escapes his lips as he throws the door open to revile that Kagome's room is empty. Her scent lingers in the room. Her bed is unmade, that is so unlike her. The smell of purification is thick in the air causing him to howl in discomfort.

"_Kagome!"_ he roar in anger.

* * *

**Word count: 110**


	47. Chapter 47: Pain Hurts

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 47: Pain Hurts**

* * *

Pain.

Pain is all that is felt.

The heart is full of pain. There is no visible wound.

A groan out of pain is heard.

'_Wh-what happened?'_ Kagome pushes herself up into a sitting position, she looks around disoriented trying to make heads or tails as to where she is. She lets out another groan of pain. Her right hand shot up to grasp her pounding head.

* * *

**Word Count: 67**


	48. Chapter 48: It's You

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: DO Not Own**

**Chapter 48: It's You**

* * *

After twenty minutes of the pain in her head to subside, Kagome stands on her feet. They feel a bit shaky from whatever the hell happen to her. One moment she is in her room at the palace then the next the Shikon freaked out! _"Toga!'_ her heart clenches in distraught at the fact that she may never see him again.

She sighs for the second time before heading off to try and find a village nearby. She has been walking aimlessly around the forest that she woke up in. Kagome bumps into something causing her to stumble back and fall onto the rough ground. "Ow." She says rubbing her backside.

"Hey wrench, you better apology if you know what's good for you!" someone yells at her. Kagome looks up glaring at the rude comment to come face to face with the one person she thought she lost.

"Toga…" his name escape her lips before she could even stop it.

* * *

**Word Count: 160**


	49. Chapter : The Change

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Dislcaimer: Do Not Own**

**Chapter 49: The Change**

* * *

That night at the mating ball, Toga destroyed Kagome's room. He turn over the furniture and rip up all the bedding, cushions, and anything he could get his claws on. His father came in to try and calm him.

After Toga was calmed down enough, he put on his stoic façade and attended the ball. His father knew from the moment that his son finally calm down and collected himself that something is wrong.

That night, Toga hit it off with one of the common Lord's daughter.

* * *

**Word COunt: 87**


	50. Chapter 50: Century

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own**

**A/n: Thank you all who has review!**

**Chapter 50: Century**

* * *

A whole century has passed without having her come back. Toga became ruthless and cold. He deem humans weak and pathetic and no better than the dirt he walks on.

He had to attend a disagreement in a local youkia village within his lands. Toga has been preparing to take over the Western Lands since his newly mate is with pup. He is talking to the leader of the village on the outskirt of the village about to head back to his palace since the dispute is taken care of until he felt something collide with his backside.

He didn't have time to react. That scent made the hairs on his neck stand up. That familiar surge of purifications hum gently against his youkia. "Hey wrench, you better apology if you know what's good for you!" his soldier barks at the fallen person.

Toga turns to see if his nose was playing tricks only to find _her_ staring up at him in awe.

"Toga." When she utter his name, his beast purrs in delight in recognition of her.

* * *

**Word Count: 187**

**A/N: This story will be wrapping up soon. Sorry for being MIA. After this story I will focus on Lost but Found and The Ice Doctor since those two go hand and hand.**


	51. Chapter 51: Surprises

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Chapter 51: Surprise**

Hearing his name tumble out of her mouth was like fine silk against the skin. One of the guard push her further into the dirt with his boot "How disrespectful you lowly human!" he barks out about to unsheathe his sword. "Enough!" Toga growls out surprising his soldiers to silence. He kneels down to offer a hand to the woman whom he has been secretly searching for. "Kagome." He says softly. She is in a sitting position now dusting off the dirt that she gather from the ground before looking up at the young demon lord in front of her.

* * *

**Word Count: 100**

**A/N: I will finish this story but will cancel the two stories as I dont have interest in them anymore. I will at least finish this story. I do apologize for such a long delay. I have a bunch of personal things going on in my life so I have place this on the back burner. Dont worry this story will be complete. Thank you for your patiens.**


	52. Chapter 52: Disbelief

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Chapter 52: Disbelief **

After getting to her feet, Kagome gives them a few feet of space between them. She is unsure how to act towards her once friend. Kagome has heard awful rumors of him. How he thinks humans are dirt. How he looks down on the poor. She doesn't want to believe any of it. One rumor that caught her attention was that he turn cold after having his heart broken therefore mated an Inuyoukia and become a ruthless ruler of the West.

"Why?" she asks timid. Toga frowns at her uncharacteristic behavior towards him. He steps towards her causing her to step back, the villagers and soldiers are staring at the two in awe and wonder at how their Lord knows such human. "Miko-sama, please accompany to my palace where we can discuss important matters." He states without room to argue as he turns from her trying to hide the angry he felt at her actions.

* * *

**Word Count: 155**


	53. Chapter 53: Protect or Show?

**Hope**

**Summary: After the final battle, Kagome is thrown further back into time. She is trying everything she can to get back to her friends but when all hope seems lost she restores to killing herself. The only problem is that, she can't die. Now she has to find out what quest she has to complete in order to return to her friends. Will she success or will she fail?**

**Chapter 53: Protect or Show?**

The travel back to the palace was awkward and silent. Kagome look out of the window to keep her eyes from wondering over the young lord. Her mind keeps racing and telling her that this is a bad idea. Her hands fidget in her lap as she tries to calm herself down from the overwhelming feeling of escaping. The carriage came to a stop, a growl escapes Toga's throat as he opens the door to get out. Kagome turns her head to see the silver of his hair leaving the carriage in a swirl, the sounds of metal clashing was follow shortly after. Kagome sense a strong demonic energy making her get out to help in the fight.

"Why protect that traveling miko?" a hissing voice draws out in front of the carriage. Kagome sees a snake demon holding twin katana in each hand, his green scales look like a smooth stone as its tail bares spikes on the tip. Kagome senses high evil energy coming from the snake youkia in front of them, its making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends.

Something about this seems very off, like it's a setup of sorts. Toga turns towards Kagome and leaps over her to slash through a small snake demon, others start to appear out of nowhere "Having such power could only corrupt you further, Lord of the West. Let me get rid of such unworthy filth." The little snakes sprang into action, "Please Milord step back, let me deal with this." Kagome spoke calmly towards Toga.

* * *

**Word Count: 261**


End file.
